


Mio padre ‘non’ lo verrà a sapere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Lime, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].Ci sono cose che Draco non vuol far sapere a suo padre.





	1. Chapter 1

Mio padre 'non' lo verrà a sapere  
  


“Ringrazia che sono cresciuto in un sottoscala o questa relazione non era fattibile” si lamentò Harry. Si alzò in piedi, i pantaloni gli gocciolavano e aderivano bagnati alla pelle. Draco strofinò con la gamba contro la tazza del bagno e osservò Harry sbattere con la schiena al box del bagno.

“Si dia il caso che io, invece, odi abbassarmi a questo postaccio. Non è per niente la casa carina che volete far credere questa scuola. Mio padre lo verrà a sapere che pullula di mostri” si lamentò Malfoy. Si sollevò i boxer, il membro ancora gli pulsava. Harry indossò la camicia resa semi-trasparente dall’umidità e se la chiuse.

“E quando verrà a sapere di noi?” domandò. Si strofinò la mano sopra lo sperma che gli era rimasto appiccicaticcio sulla gamba. Draco sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si rimise la cravatta.

“Sei forse pazzo? Se uscissimo alla luce del sole mio padre ti crucerebbe fino alla pazzia e mia madre ti ucciderebbe dolorosamente” sibilò. Le iridi color smeraldo di Harry brillarono e il moro abbassò il capo.

“Lo vogliono fare a prescindere” borbottò. Draco si rimise la camicia bianca, si sollevò i pantaloni e li chiuse.

“Scordatelo, se ti sei stancato di questi incontri puoi anche non venire più. Per me è solo una sfida, sfregiato” sibilò Malfoy. Si voltò, prese la casacca nera e la indossò. Harry si morse l’interno guancia e sorrise.

“Saresti il primo a sentirne la mancanza” disse seducente. Draco arrossì e strinse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte.

“Spocchioso Grifondoro” borbottò.

-Diamine se ha ragione- pensò.

 


	2. La serpe e la zucca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una flash drarry a sfondo di Halloween per fare gli auguri a voi lettori di efp.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Zucca

La serpe e la zucca

 

Harry strinse con forza a sé la zucca. La luce aranciata che proveniva da essa riverberava sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità, illuminando l’erba sotto i piedi del ragazzo sopravvissuto. Passo di fianco al lago, l’acqua nera ribolliva e la sua superfice venne increspata dal fuoriuscire della punta ritorta di un tentacolo della piovra gigante. Gli occhiali spezzati al centro di Harry gli ricadevano di lato, delle ciocche scure gli aderivano disordinatamente al viso e gli coprivano la cicatrice a forma di saetta sulla fronte.

“Potter, Potter” si sentì chiamare da un bisbiglio. Corse in quella direzione e si tolse il mantello dell’invisibilità, le scarpe da ginnastica gli affondavano nella fanghiglia. Il fango macchiava anche la fine della tunica di Malfoy.

La luce della luna filtrava oltre i rami del Platano picchiatore. I rami si allungavano, tremavano e si abbattevano sul terreno creando un terremoto. Alcuni pipistrelli si appollaiarono sulla torre di astronomia, altri volteggiavano intorno alle guglie di Hogwarts.

“Pensavo non saresti venuto” borbottò Draco. Strofinò le mani tra loro, erano intirizzite e formicolavano per il freddo. Harry sorrise, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso a ogni respiro.

“Come tu hai fatto al nostro uno contro uno al primo anno?” chiese. Malfoy raggiunse la radice nodosa e vi premette con entrambe le mani. Il platano s’irrigidì.

“Zitto sfregiato” borbottò Draco. S’incamminò strisciando lungo il passaggio segreto, fino a uscire dal pavimento della stamberga strillante. Harry lo seguì, stringendo il mantello a sé, ricoprendosi di polvere. Draco gattonò fino ai piedi del letto e si sedette. Delle candele aleggiavano nella stanza illuminandola, le loro fiammelle oscillavano. Harry appoggiò per terra la zucca e allungò le gambe.

“Vuoi utilizzarla per chiedere i dolcetti o per fare gli scherzetti?” chiese, indicandola con l’indice. Draco si allentò la cravatta argento e smeraldo.

“Che cosa?” domandò. Harry sbuffò, si sporse in avanti e afferrò la zucca tirandola indietro facendola strisciare sul pavimento, la candela all’interno tremò.

“Questa! La zucca!” si lamentò. Draco si rimise in ginocchio e gattonò fino a lui, fino a sistemare il suo viso a tre dita da quello dell’altro.

“Io vedo solo una zucca vuota: la tua testa”. Lo punzecchiò. Harry schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Allora vuoi rimanere tutta la notte qui a parlare di storie di fantasmi?” domandò secco. Draco roteò gli occhi.

“Ci tieni davvero tanto ad avere paura, Potter?” chiese, calcando sul cognome.

“Sei tu quello che si spaventa facilmente. Noi Grifondoro siamo la culla del coraggio” si vantò Harry. Draco lo afferrò per la cravatta e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Voglio lo  _scherzetto_ , Grifone” sibilò. Se lo avvicinò e lo baciò. Le iridi verde smeraldo di Harry divennero liquide e il giovane ricambiò.

 


	3. Un candido furetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Drarry].  
> Avete notato che alla fine di Harry Potter, quando intravediamo la nuova generazione, Albus Severus ha come animale un furetto bianco?

Un candido furetto  
  


“Io non ci posso credere. Pensavi che non avrei capito l’ironia?” ringhiò Draco. Incrociò le braccia al petto, raggiunse la finestra, guardando i fiocchi di neve cadere oltre il vetro.

Harry guardò le spalle dell’amante e sospirò.

“Pensi che io abbia dato come animale da portare ad Albus un furetto bianco per deriderti?” chiese. Draco annuì, alcune ciocche biondo platino gli finirono davanti al viso.  Harry lo abbracciò da dietro appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.

“Ti sbagli. Gli ho regalato quel candido furetto perché anche lui abbia un compagno meraviglioso al suo fianco” sussurrò. Draco sospirò appoggiandogli le mani su quelle dell’altro.

“Ti perdono solo perché è Natale, _Grifondiota_ ” borbottò.

[110].


End file.
